creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Blind Harvest
In one place or another, while you are companionless in a social locality, such as a diner, plaza, or bar, a woman will approach you. She will be wearing shades that mask her eyes and holding a walking stick. She may seem destitute of vision but in reality she is tracking your every move. She will ask you something similar to, "May I sit with you?" If you reply yes, she will optimistically plop down next to you. If you assert her no, she will still sit down, animosity displaying slightly because of the furrowing of her eyebrows and the clenching of her mouth and fingers. At this point, especially if you suggest no, you should discontinue. The lionhearted ones would anticipate, but those are also the ludicrous, feeble-minded ones. She will be wearing a straightforward white thigh length dress and boots. She will start to ask you questions and force you into what one may think of at the beginning as a welcoming, benevolent discussion, but as time continues on, the questions and talks will grow more melancholy. You should observe two things at this time: the sun, no matter what time she contacted you, has begun to set or rise, and that you find it extremely problematic to leave what she is saying. She will inquire if you want to go to her place. At this point, she will grab your hand and if you have any energy left to muster, run. Now. Nothing is good for your fate if you follow her. If you happen to turn out like the rest and cannot leave her strong grasp, you will be led far into the country, miles away from home and where anyone lives. She will finally, after some time, show you a house. You will find that you no longer are seemingly hypnotized by her strong trance, but after the time that you walked or for whatever reason, you cannot grab any energy. She will throw you in the house with a strong force, standing over you with a reprobate smile on her face. She will snatch a nearby vase and smash it over your head, knocking you out cold. You will awaken midst of the harvest, your internal organs being carefully pulled out and placed into the labeled jars. You will feel pain more than anything you've felt in your life, but something she has done to you has made you stay awake, no matter how much you wish to die. You will notice her dress is now ripped, and a bloody black leather apron slung across her body. Her teeth are jagged and spread across her face as wide as a mile. Her glasses are now gone, revealing bloody black sockets for eyes, pouring out blood. Still, no matter what you see, she is always watching. She will chirp happily as a rabbit, talking to you with an upbeat pattern as she pulls out your organs one by one. She inserts drug after drug, needle after needle every time you think you will finally pass out and leave this painful world. And then she will get to your heart. She will have no mercy in this situation, but she also won't make it quick. She will cut circle incisions into your heart, carefully as blood spurts out on her face. She holds it gently in her hands as she straddles you, her smile getting unbearingly bigger as she shouts at you to smile. If you even manage to smile weakly, she will still rip your heart out, and that would be the end. She gouges out your eyes like herself, letting the blood fall. After some careful surgery, the new store in town will have a new mannequin. The owner kinda looks like the girl, and the mannequin looks like you. Category:Monsters Category:Dismemberment